


Take You for a Ride Down the Mind Way, Baby (5 Fantasies of Jake Jensen) [Podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dude, of course Jensen has fantasized about his team. Anyone who's seen the gorgeous motherfuckers he works with would not blame him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You for a Ride Down the Mind Way, Baby (5 Fantasies of Jake Jensen) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take You for a Ride Down the Mind Way, Baby (5 Fantasies of Jake Jensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328394) by [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman). 



[Download here.](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Take-You-For-A-Ride-Down-The-Mind-Way-Baby.mp3)  
Click the link to stream from the site if you don't see a player above. Right click/save as to download the mp3.


End file.
